memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The War of the Prophets
| miniseries = Millennium | minino = 2 | published = March 2000 | format = paperback | ISBN = ISBN 0671024027 }} Publisher's description From the back cover: The crew of the Starship Defiant is trapped in a future in which the Pah-wraiths have triumphed -- as the greatest epic adventure in the saga of Deep Space 9 continues.... In the last days of the twenty-fourth century, caught in the crossfire of the apocalyptic confrontation between the Bajoran Prophets and the Pah-wraiths, Captain Benjamin Sisko, and his crew face what might be the final millennium. On one side, the Pah-wraiths' new Emissary -- Kai Weyoun -- promises his followers that when Bajor's two Celestial Temples are restored as one, all beings in the universe will ascend to a new and glorious existence with the True Prophets. On the other side, the scientists of Starfleet predict that when the two Bajoran wormholes merge, they will create a Warp 10 shock wave of infinite destructive power. With the Federation on the brink of collapse, and Starfleet consumed by Admiral Jean-Luc Picard's obsessive quest to build the largest starship ever conceived, Sisko enters the ultimate race against time for the biggest stakes of all -- the survival of the universe itself. References Characters :Arla Rees • Julian Bashir • Jadzia Dax • The Doctor • Dukat • Elim Garak • Karon • Kira Nerys • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Jean-Luc Picard • Quark • Thomas Riker • Rom • Benny Russell • Seven of Nine • Ryle Simons • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Sarah Sisko • T'len • Torse • Vash • Weyoun • Worf ; :Michael Eddington • Vic Fontaine • Kira Nerys • Martok • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Opaka Sulan • Jean-Luc Picard • William Ross • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko • • Zek Zefram Cochrane • Wesley Crusher • Damar • Data • Eilin • Albert Einstein • Flotter • Stephen Hawking • Hugh • Ishka • Kathryn Janeway • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kosst Amojan • • Geordi LaForge • Mardah • Martok • Leonard McCoy • Mora Pol • Naradim • Tom Paris • Naomi Pedersen • Q • William Ross • Shabren • Khan Noonien Singh • Sokath • B'Elanna Torres • Trevis • Deanna Troi • Winn • Kasidy Yates • Zek • Lewis Zimmerman Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Bajor-B'hava'el • B'hala • Rhakur • Rhakur Sea • Starbase 53 • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Adigeon Prime • Alpha Centauri • Andor • AR-558 • Bajoran Central Protectorates • Beta Quadrant • Ba'Syladon • Boreth • Cardassia • Cestus III • Crab Nebula • Deep Space 9 • Deep Space Station K-7 • Delta Quadrant • Deneva • Erelyn IV • Fire Caves • Forest of Forever • Gaia • Gamma Quadrant • Greenwich • Hub Colonies • Largo system • Mirror universe • New Berlin • New Orleans • New Sydney • Romulus • San Francisco • South Liran Sea • Starfleet Museum • Sto-vo-kor • Syladdo • Trivas system • • Union Territories Starships and vehicles :Altanex • ( ) • • Cerulean Star • • ( ) • • (Starfleet timeship) • travelpod • Borg cube • • • • • • • • • • • Jem'Hadar attack cruiser • • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bion • Cardassian • Centaurian • Changeling • Ferengi • Grigari • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Romulan • Trill • Vorta • Vulcan Andorian • Breen • Bynar • Erelynian • Iconian • Miradorn • Tellarite • Tiburonian States and organizations :Ascendant • Bajoran Ascendancy • Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Imperial Commandos • Imperial Legion • Klingon Empire • Obsidian Order • Regulus Science Academy • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Cult of the Pah-wraiths • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Founders • Great Link • Klingon-Cardassian Alliance • Maquis • Q Continuum • Section 31 • Starfleet Bureau of Standards • Starfleet Temporal Warfare Division • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :antimatter bomb • antimatter pod • Cochrane space • contact mine • diarrhea • Feynman curve • Grandfather paradox • Greenwich Mean Time • Guardian of Forever • Hawking recursive dimension interpretation • Heisenberg compensator • Houdini • industrial replicator • inertial dampener • Irumodic Syndrome • isolation suit • Local Planetary Time • long-term Medical Holographic program • memory • multi-vector assault mode • nanite • nanoassembler • nanoconstructor • nanospore • nanotechnology • Orb of Time • parallel universe • particle web • peridaxon • predestination paradox • quantum stasis field • Red Orbs of Jalbador • Red wormhole • Slingshot effect • star • temporal anomaly • temporal causality loop • temporal mechanics • transwarp • trilithium • universe • verteron • warp bubble • wormhole Ranks and titles :captain • commander • Emissary of the Prophets • Integrated Systems Manager • kai • Messiah • scholar • Speaker of the Borg Collective • vedek Other references :2388 • The Adventures of Flotter • Alth'Indor • Amojan • Anslem • bantaca • baseball • bat'leth • Battle of Earth • Battle of Rigel VII • Battle of Wolf 359 (mirror) • Books of Eilin • B'nai candle • casualty list • city • day • Day of Ascendancy • dedication plaque • Dominion War • emotion • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Fourth Age of Kahless • Gaia class • glob fly • Great Material River • headskirt • Hew-mon • kente cloth • k'Roth ch'Kor • Kukalaka • Marauder Mo • Martian terrier • Naradim's Third Vision • Occupation of Bajor • Orthodox Andorian Vengeance Cycle • pagh • Pauli • planet • Prime Directive • Project Guardian • Project Looking Glass • Project Phoenix • Ragnarök • Reckoning • Remington • Romulan War • root beer • sarsaparilla • Second Battle of Wolf 359 • stardate • Temporal displacement policy • Terran • Treaty of Wolf 359 • uniform • university • vanilla • vole • Vulcan Love Slave • Vulcan Love Slave, Part II: The Revenge • War of the Prophets Appendices Background information *Worf comments about time travel and how the Klingon Empire dispatched temporal assault teams into the past to destroy their enemies before they ever developed into a threat. However, the fates of these forces is unknown. Related Stories *The events of several TNG and DS9 episodes are mentioned, including "Cause and Effect", "Emissary", "Parallels", "Prophet Motive" and "Sacrifice of Angels". External link * Connections | nextdate1=Endgame | voyages1=DS9| adbefore1=The Fall of Terok Nor| adafter1=Inferno| }} category:books category:dS9 novels